Homesick
by McLean
Summary: post- DVD for those who have seen Jack and Keira's comment, fluff, a bit of guilt NorringtonElizabeth (you can stop staring in disbelief now)


Author: Mclean

Disclaimer: if they were mine big, white, powdered wigs would not exist

Summary: Awful fluff of the Norribeth kind. This is post-dvd ^^

AN: suggest a better title, pretty please

Homesick

She opened her eyes to the darkness of the bedroom, once her mind, dragged out of her dream had adjusted to consciousness, she relaxed. She had been dreaming about Will, about soft brown eyes focused on her and words whispered in the warmth of the smithy. Those, she sadly told herself, were not pleasant dreams; she would always remember the hurt in his face and the shadow in his chocolate orbs when she told him. She didn't love him.

When the shinning of seeing him as the hero that risked his life and brave against the royal navy to save her had faded, she was left with a mixture of feelings towards him: gratitude, respect, care, loyalty. But not love, at least not the kind one has for a lover. It had anger her that her affections for him were no more than those of a friend; she was proven to be a child instead of the woman she knew she was.

She had told Will of her intentions of marrying the Commodore and her wish of him going after Jack and The Pearl and following the path he was born to sail. Elizabeth had then gone, guilty and regretful, to the Commodore, and asked him to take her back. He claimed to understand her reasons and accepted her as his wife-to-be.

Will hadn't left at once and silently watched as the wedding was put together, obeying meekly when his work was needed. On the ceremony's eve, she was standing on the beach, watching the waves crashing against the solid stone of the fort. A set of footsteps stopped beside her. She didn't acknowledge him and kept staring at the open sea.

 "I'll be leaving at dusk" he said following her gaze. She nodded lightly. "I have words that Jack is not far". For long moments neither of them spoke, only the roaring sea breaking the silence between them. Finally, Will shattered it completely "Do you love him?" it came accompanied by a furious blush on his cheeks.         

"Yes" she lied, turning to face him. He knew this wasn't truth but chose not to argue it. He knew as well as her that she would learn to love Norrington as much as she could have learned to love him.

"Congratulations for tomorrow" Will had muttered before leaving her fighting back her tears.

She felt ashamed of having lied that love, that same love that now she felt so real, for she did fall, slowly and almost unaware in love with her husband. She loved the boyish smile that apparently only she could paint on his lips, the strands of ebony hair that hid beneath the wig, the way she could make him lose all sense of propriety, his deep voice pronouncing her name, his slender form underneath layers of brocade, his features, strong and fair, like carved by the most talented artist; and his eyes, of colour and depth matching those of the Caribbean itself. So different from soft brown. More than often she caught herself staring into bottomless pools, reading in them what he did not dare to tell her. 

Elizabeth turned her head and placed a soft kiss on the arm under her neck; he shifted lightly and green orbs fluttered open. He sighed deeply and turned to regard her.

"Sorry, I did not intend to wake you up" she whispered.

His lips broke into a smile "I cannot think of a better way of waking up". He rolled them onto their side and wrapped his arms around her.

"This cold is dreadful, James" she complained looking at the window framed with unseasonable snow "it's may!!"

A chuckle escaped his mouth "it is indeed, luv". Warm feet caressed her cold ones.

"When are we to go back to the Port?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly. There were matters holding him in London, he spent his days rendering informs and receiving instructions on his new rank as Port Royal and adjacent colonies Admiral. "But if you as much as wish it I could arrange your return"

Yes, although she denied it, she missed Port Royal: the people, the palm threes along the beach, the colour of the sea when she looked at it from the battlements, the way it made her think of the fate of certain pirates sailing it, the sun on her face, the house she shared with James, the heat kissing her skin as she lied naked in his arms.

"No, it's alright, I can wait"

"Thank you" he whispered to her hair "I miss home as well", she turned to face him.

"And I'm sick of your mother's 'subtle' questioning why I am not with child yet"

"And what do you answer, my darling wife?" he asked smiling playfully.

"That you won't let me touch you" she teased, making him laugh lightly. "I said I didn't know but that I would love to give you a child" she grew serious. She lifted her eyes to meet his before leaning forward to touch his lips in a firm kiss.

"I can't help but wonder what right have I done to deserve that?" he said when she pulled away, filling his words with meaning. Elizabeth stared again into now proud emeralds and chose to answer him with another kiss. As he engraved his hands on her skin she realized she wouldn't care if she didn't see the Caribbean again.

If you didn't choke on fluff you could review, actually we give free glasses of water with each review, so, go!


End file.
